


Remedy

by McHazzy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arkham Asylum, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Overdosing, Science Experiments, Scriddler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHazzy/pseuds/McHazzy
Summary: Dr. Jonathan Crane still has a job at Arkham Asylum, but Edward suspects not for long because of Jon's growing obsession with his 'Fear Toxin' project.After a few deaths due to Jon experimenting on his patients, Edward decides to visit him and to warn him not to take it too far.





	1. A Few Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first piece of work on AO3 and only the second time writing fanfic, sorry if they seem a bit out of character at some points.. -.-'

Jonathan had been working at Arkham Asylum for quite a few years now. Never really admitting he enjoyed the apparent privilege but it never had a dull moment. There was always someone trying to escape. Rarely was there silence within the facility. Then again Jon would rather there be noise then the condescending cold sound of nothing. A few of the inmates weren’t bad company either, if he was working a lonely stretched out night shift. 

The inmates being somewhat civil towards Jon was simply because they were willing to possibly give their sanity to a prototype toxin so they can have a sample of the finished product. But of course, that would require them to escape the Asylum. Jon never guaranteed them a safe get away from the heavily guarded confinement; that wasn’t his problem.  
His problem was the fact that he was running out of test subjects. Some inmates had severe, life threatening reactions to the toxin. Three suffered extreme seizures, two were endorsed to a coma and another died due to a violent heart attack.

Jon was retracing his steps, trying to figure out his mistake. Quite literally. He had been pacing up and down the corridor the unfortunate inmates were kept; occasionally peeking into their cells as if he was hoping for some sort of sign to suddenly appear.

Shrieking its alarm down the corridor, the doors to the front of the building were forced open. As Jon had immediately guessed, someone new has been brought in.  
Jon would recognise that ruffle of ginger hair anywhere. At last, they had The Riddler under siege after months of hunting him down. Or should he say Edward Nygma now. Their other names should only be used when in costume. It appears they managed to catch Ed out of character. Jonathan smirked. To think a guy like him would be caught in such an embarrassing way wanted him to laugh aloud. 

Jonathan’s smirk vanished as Edward turned in his direction. He wouldn’t let anyone see him break his stoic act when not wearing the mask, let alone that riddle-obsessed sorry excuse of a person. 

However, Jon was taken slightly aback when Edward mimicked a smirk in return. Now he was intrigued. Did he get himself caught on purpose?  
Every rogue knew Edward has too big of an ego to let himself get caught. Not only that but he was too smart enough to slip past some lousy cops. Jon may not have a positive opinion on Edward but he could at least admit that.

Jon watched as they shoved Ed into the cell Batman usually placed him in. The rogues had a separate cell from the ‘normal’ inmates; the ones who weren’t active nightly criminals waited for a beat down from The Bat. Of course, Jon didn’t have one. No one knew he was The Scarecrow. However, considering Batman is a detective, that won’t stand for long. He’ll reveal Jon’s identity and then Jon will become a prisoner of his work place. Unemployed. Again.

After seeing however many rogues be thrown into this god forsaken building, Jonathan figured it was inevitable. Even the Joker found himself in here from time to time.  
The Psychiatrist let out a long, slightly exaggerated sigh. Tonight, certainly wasn’t boring but it still was a drag. Strolling casually from the corridor he stood in to the exit past the main exit, Jon hoped now that Riddler had joined the roster of patients, things will be more interesting tomorrow.

And all through the night Jon couldn’t get that obnoxious smirk out of his head.


	2. Needy Request

By the time Jonathan had woken up and gotten to work he had already heard and read half a dozen reports of the capture of The Riddler. Was he really that much of a big deal to Gotham? Jonathan always thought he couldn’t even qualify as a proper Villain. Sure, he hardly knew the guy, this is all based on what others say about him. 

Jon took his time to sign in; dragging the pen across the paper watching the ink leave a precise trail behind. He wasn’t intrigued by the popular new comer at all. In fact, he dreaded even coming close to Edward’s cell. Jonathan wanted nothing to do with him whatsoever. 

Just as he had finished, an aggravated line of people waiting to sign in shifting upwards, one of Jon’s co-workers rushed beside him. He didn’t know him. No one really knew who Jon was other than that he was a good Psychiatrist. 

“Uhh...Doctor. Crane? Nygma has requested your presence” the man so nervously uttered out.

“…beg your pardon?” Jon made a sharp turn of the head to face his co-worker. He did hear what he said, just didn’t want to believe it. 

“He wouldn’t shut up about you last night. Going on for hours asking to see you when you arrived.” Now the man was speaking a little more confidently. Jon would find it amusing that his co-worker was so weary about approaching him but now’s not the time.

“And you wish to grant what a prisoner is asking for?” With a stern look, Jon stopped, staring at the man with an untraceable yet threatening expression. 

The man shuffled his feet to a halt, hesitating to press on the subject. Jon noticed all the little quirks people would do when in an anxious, fearful mind set. Making people feel this way was the only thing to keep this job interesting. But it’s the discovery of one’s phobia that’s the epiphany of Jon’s fascination with fear. The man was an appropriate age. Not old enough to receive a heart attack from a simple scare. Maybe he could bring about what Jon did wrong the first few times.

Jon was snapped back to reality by his co-worker’s late reply.  
“Please Doctor, just to keep him quiet for the guards.” Why should he care of the guards? Jonathan gave a subtle roll of the eyes before nodding. Without any formal goodbye Jonathan made his way straight to Edwards cell. 

The guards stood at each side of the cell door almost immediately dispersed from it when they saw Jon walking towards them. After a few seconds of self-loathing for getting himself into this, Jon finally slid open the door, walked inside and quietly shut it without looking away from the ground.

“Doctor Crane, how nice of you to accept my request!” Jon teeth gritted. He’s been in the same room with this guy for three seconds and he’s already managed to strike a nerve with his deafening voice.

Managing to catch control, Jonathan calmly turned to face Edward.

“Can you not be so loud?” There was a slight edge to Jon’s tone but Edward did nothing but smile back.

“My apologies. Just glad to finally see you.” Jon raised an eyebrow.

“You hardly know me…” Now he was curious. What was this sneaky little man’s deal with him?

“On the contrary, Doctor, I’m here about a matter that greatly concerns you that I’m sure you’re not aware of.” What peaked his interest more was the slight hint of seriousness seeping from Edward’s words.

Jonathan leaned back in his chair, keeping steady eye contact with Edward, “Please. Elaborate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and release a chapter a day, though that may not be certain, as school started again for me today. My schedule will be tight.
> 
> I notice this fanfic is going at a sluggish pace, should a add 'slowburn' in the tags?


End file.
